iepfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney Channel (Southeast Asia)
|logo = Disney Channel logo (2014).png |logo_caption = |country = |language = English |language2 = Taiwanese Chinese |language3 = Indonesian |language4 = Malay |language5 = Thai |language6 = Vietnamese |language6_note = subtitles |launched = |owned_by = Disney Channels Worldwide The Walt Disney Company Southeast Asia |slogan = "The Best Place to Be" |picture_format = , , |broadcast_area = Southeast Asia |sister_channels = Disney Junior (Southeast Asia) Disney XD (Southeast Asia) |providers = TERRESTRIAL Nexmedia (Indonesia): Channel 105 (SD) SATELLITE Astro (Malaysia): Channel 615 (SD) Cignal (Philippines): Channel 32 (SD) Indovision (Indonesia): Channel 45 (HD) TransVision (Indonesia): Channel 200 (HD) Aora TV (Indonesia): Channel 110 (SD) Sky Net (Myanmar): Channel 63 (SD) TrueVisions (Thailand): Channel 91 (HD) Channel 447 (HD) Kristal-Astro (Brunei): Channel 615 (SD) HiTRON (Papua New Guinea): Channel 33 (SD) Sky Direct (Philippines): Channel 18 (SD) TVB Network Vision (Hong Kong): Channel 60 CABLE StarHub TV (Singapore): Channel 312 (SD) SkyCable (Philippines): Channel 47 (SD) Channel 250 (HD) Destiny Cable (Philippines): Channel 47 (SD) Channel 50 (SD) Channel 250 (HD) Cablelink (Philippines): Channel 25 (SD) Mountain View Satellite Corporation (Philippines): Channel 36 (SD) MultiNetwork Cable Television (Philippines): Channel 24 (SD) Parasat Cable TV (Philippines): Channel 52 (SD) Bohol Community Cable TV (Philippines): Channel 40 (SD) NVC Maharlika Cable Systems (Philippines): Channel 46 (SD) Pioneer Cable Vision Incorporated (Philippines): Channel 16 (SD) First Media (Indonesia): Channel 120 (SD) Channel 373 (HD) max3 by Biznet (Indonesia): Channel 105 (SD) TrueVisions (Thailand): Channel 91 (HD) Channel 447 (HD) VTVcab (Vietnam): Channel 91 (HD) HTVC (Vietnam): Channel 50 (SD) Hanoi Cable Television BTS (Vietnam): Channel 42 (SD) Palau National Communications Corporation (Palau): Channel 12 (SD) Cambodia Cable Television (Cambodia): Channel 21 (SD) Cable TV Hong Kong (Hong Kong): Channel 135 (SD) Available on most Taiwanese cable systems: Channel 23 (SD) IPTV Mio TV (Singapore): Channel 234 (HD) Channel 235 (VOD, HD) now TV (Hong Kong): Channel 441 (SD) Mountaintop Cable TV (Philippines): Channel 50 (SD) |website = http://disneychannel.asia |wikipedia = https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Disney_Channel_(Southeast_Asia) |wikia = |externallinks = }} Disney Channel Southeast Asia (formerly known as The Disney Channel from to ) is a basic cable and satellite television channel that broadcasts in Southeast Asia as the flagship property of owner Disney Channels Worldwide unit of the United States-based Disney–ABC Television Group and operated by The Walt Disney Company Southeast Asia. Most of its original programming is aimed at pre-teens and adolescents ages 10–16 while its Disney Junior programs are targeted at younger children ages 3–9, although certain programs are aimed at audiences of all ages. The channel's programming consists of original first-run television series, theatrically-released and original made-for-cable movies and select other third-party programming. Some countries do not carry the network, due to either a lack of capacity or government restrictions. Profile Disney Channel Asia was launched in with a single video feed and two audio tracks in English and Mandarin, as well as subtitles in Mandarin too. The channel became available in Malaysia, Singapore, Bruneiand the Philippines. On , the channel was launched in the South Korean market with a Korean language feed. Over the first six months of , Disney Channel Asia, along with sister channel Playhouse Disney(now Disney Junior) was launched in Vietnam, Palau and Thailand. It finished off with a launch of both in Cambodia, its 11th market, with Cambodia Entertainment Production Co. Ltd. as distributor. In Disney Channel Asia was made available in Bangladesh on few digital cable operators in the country. This marks the return of Disney Channel in the country after the Indian feed got banned in due to the continuous Hindi telecast of Doraemon. HD channel On , The Walt Disney Company Southeast Asia launched a high-definition simulcast feed of Disney Channel in the Philippines, available on SkyCable and Destiny Cable distributed by Asian Cable Communications, Inc. (ACCION) in that country. Just like its SD counterpart, the HD simulcast of the channel airs the same shows shown in the SD feed. Feeds Asia Main feed available in Bangladesh, Indonesia, Thailand, Papua New Guinea, Vietnam, Palau and Cambodia. Singapore Same schedule as Asia feed, plus new episodes of live-action shows and local advertisements. Malaysia Same schedule as the Asia feed, plus local advertisements. For viewers in Malaysia and Brunei based in Klang Valley (surrounding area in Kuala Lumpur and Brunei-Muara, which itself is also a surrounding area in Bandar Seri Begawan) on Channel 20 in UHF, and is available in three languages: English, Malay and Chinese. This channel is only available on Astro in Malaysia and Kristal-Astro in Brunei on Channel 615 (in SDTV) and Channel 635 (in HDTV) and UniFi in Malaysia on Channel 137 (in SDTV) and Channel 157 (in HDTV). Philippines Same schedule as the Asia feed, plus local advertisements. Hong Kong Own schedule with local advertisements; separated from Asia feed on . Broadcast in English and Cantonese. Taiwan Own schedule with local advertisements; the first overseas feed of Disney Channel; began operations in ; broadcast in Taiwanese Mandarin Programming Current programming * The 7D * Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers * Descendants: Wicked World * Elena of Avalor * Fish Hooks * Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil * Milo Murphy's Law * Phineas and Ferb * Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja * Star vs. the Forces of Evil * Stitch! (from Disney Channel Japan) * Tangled: The Series * The Replacements Locally-produced shows * Harry & Bunnie (co-production with Animasia Studios) * The Oddbods Show (co-production with One Animation) Third-party shows * BoBoiBoy * BoBoiBoy Galaxy (except Singapore) * Beyblade: Burst * Kid vs. Kat * Lego Friends * Lego Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures (simulcast with Disney XD Asia) * The Owl & Co * Oswaldo * Pokémon: Black & White (previously aired on Disney XD Asia) * Pokémon: Black & White Rival Destinies * Star Wars: Forces of Destiny (simulcast with Disney XD Asia) * Star Wars Rebels (simulcast with Disney XD Asia) * Slugterra (except Singapore) * Upin & Ipin * Zig & Sharko Shorts * Mickey Mouse * Sesame Workshop * Suckers * Tsum Tsum * Zombiedumb Sitcoms All of original sitcom aired in outside Singapore every Friday to Sunday at 10pm (9pm JKT) and in Singapore every Monday to Friday at 4pm. * Best Friends Whenever (Singapore only) * Bizaardvark * Bunk'd * Girl Meets World * K.C. Undercover * Stuck in the Middle Programming blocks * Disney Channel Movie - Daily 8pm (7pm JKT) * Monstober – every October. * Dis the Season (formerly known as Fa-la-la-lidays) – every November–December. Programming from Disney Junior Disney Junior block airs daily at 7am (6am JKT) * Doc McStuffins * The Lion Guard * Mickey and the Roadster Racers * PJ Masks * Sofia the First Upcoming * Club Mickey Mouse Malaysia ( ) * Marvel's Spider-Man ( ) * Hotel Transylvania: The Series ( ) * DuckTales Presentation and Logos With the launch of the channel in , Disney Channel Asia adopted the UK network's presentation designed by Lambie-Nairn. It then used the splat logo in with the opening of Disney Channel France. Later in , Disney Channel Asia began to use the "Circles" presentation package until late , when the US logo (and design package by CA Square) became the channel's on-air presentation format. Two more redesigns were made in , then in with the current wordmark logo.